A Bump in the Night
by newbienovelistRD
Summary: Whampire tells Kristin the tale of when they first met.
**A request done for my good friend, EmeraldMoonGreen.**

* * *

Kristin was feeling blue. She stared up at the ceiling in sadness. Shiro had to go away on his first mission and Kristin was missing him already.

She knew Shiro could hold in own in a fight, but him being away is what teally saddens Kristin.

Now Kristin was all alone in the dark.

A dark figure appeared outside Kristin's window. His clawed hand opened the window and he flew inside. He landed on the edge of Kristin's bed.

It was Whampire. "Kristin, is something wrong?"

Kristin sighed. "I miss Shiro..."

"You two are pretty close, huh?" said Whampire.

"He's like my guardian angel." Kristin said. "And it gets pretty lonely here at night..." She sunk a little under her covers.

Whampire crawled up to Kristin and put an arm around her. "You're not alone, you've got me." He smiled. "Remember when you first met me?" He held her tighter. "It was a dark and spooky night..."

* * *

Kristin had barely made it to the Grant Mansion. She managed to outrun a pack of vicious bullies. And now she was dead tired.

She trudged into the living room and plopped onto the couch. She was so tired, she didn't even mind that she was in the dark.

And Kristin was terrified of the dark. She snored into her pillow, too exhausted to be scared.

Little did she know that she was being watched by glowing green eyes.

As Kristin slept, she was unaware of the menacing figure stalking towards her. He loomed over the couch and saw sweet little Kristin fast asleep.

The figure was Whampire, he leaned a little to get a closer look of this young intruder. She looked so cute sleeping. He could never harm such an innocent looking thing.

Suddenly, Kristin shifted, she was waking up. Whampire turned into his bat form and flew up so he wouldn't scare her.

Kristin got up and let out a big yawn. She was awakened by a sudden thirst.

She wanted to get a drink of water, but when she looked around and found herself in a dark room of a spooky old house, she tucked in her legs and started to whimper.

"What's wrong, child?" asked a deep, concerned voice.

Kristin jumped and screamed when she saw Whampire, but since it was so dark, all she could see was his silhouette and green eyes.

"No, no, no, no! Don't be scared, dearie!" Whampire said. He flew over to the light switch and turned it on.

Now that the lights were on, Kristin got a much better look at this stranger.

"I'm sorry I startled you." said Whampire.

Kristin looked perplexed. He sure sounded like a vampire and he definitely looked like one too. But seeing how he acted nice instead of mean and bloodthirsty, Kristin calmed down.

"Who are you?" asked Kristin, walking up to him. "My name is Kristin."

"Whampire." Whampire said, surprised. "You're not afraid of me?"

Kristin shook her head. "No, you don't act like a scary vampire."

Whampire arched his brow cunningly. "Oh, really? Cause I can be pretty scary when I want to be."

"Is that so?" Kristin said, smirking.

Whampire said nothing as he reached to the light switch and turned it off.

"AAAAH!" Kristin let out a scream and felt trapped in the darkness.

Whampire turned on the lights. "At least I'm not scared of the dark."

"I was not scared!" Kristin huffed.

Whampire turned off the lights again. He heard Kristin scream again. So he jumped out and snatched her off her feet.

Now Kristin was terrified. She thought Whampire was going to drink her blood, but he just held her in a hug.

"The dark isn't so scary once you get used to it." he told her.

Kristin could only whimper.

"I'm serious." said Whampire. He carried her over to the light switch and turned it on. "See how this room is just a normal living room?"

"Uh, yeah."

"Well, when I turn off the lights, it's still the same room." Whampire said. "Being in the dark is the exact same as being in the light. You just have to avoid bumping into the furniture."

He turned off the lights. Remembering Whampire's words, Kristin was starting to remain calm. "Huh. I guess...it's not so bad after all."

"EEEK!" Kristin squealed when she felt a poke in her neck.

"Tickle, tickle!" Whampire teased. "Fear the tickling vampire!" Whampire poked her neck and her stomach.

Krisin laughed even harder as she tried to get away. But the mischievous Whampire wasn't letting her go.

"AHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! OKAY! OKAY! UNCLE!"

Hearing Kristin cry uncle, he finally let her go. "You okay, Kristin?"

"Yeah." said Kristin after a few deep breaths.

"Come. Let's get you tucked in." And Whampire carried her to her bedroom.

* * *

Kristin was sound asleep, snuggled next to Whampire as he concluded the story.

"Perfect bedtime story." Whampire whispered. And they fell asleep together.


End file.
